


Beautiful Butterflies

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Butterflies, Cave, F/M, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln takes Octavia on a special date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Butterflies

"Where are we going?" Octavia asked as soon as she opened her and her brother's apartment door. Lincoln had only just raised his fist to knock.

"It's a surprise." Lincoln rolled his eyes playfully, Octavia had known that he had a surprise for her today for the past two weeks. But it didn't stop her from asking ten times a day.

"Fine." Octavia pouted and grabbed her small cross-body purse.

"Bring your jacket." Lincoln advised.

Octavia grinned because she knew what that meant. They were going on Lincoln's motorcycle. Her black leather jacket had been a gift from her friend Raven for her birthday two months ago. Today Octavia wore a dark blue clingy t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The hair on the sides of her head were in tight braids back, and she wore her eyeliner heavy.

When Lincoln had started dating her she wore lighter colours and was a jumpy happy girl. Now Lincoln was worried his friends were rubbing off on her. Octavia appeared a little moodier, wore dark colours, and got in more fights. But Octavia assured him he had help her find her true self. He had helped make her stronger. Lincoln told her she was already strong. He hoped today would lure out a bit of that old, wide eyed Octavia.

Out in the parking lot Lincoln checked and double checked to make sure Octavia's helmet was secure, then straddled his bike and she climbed on behind him. It felt so right when her arms slid around his middle, holding on tight. The drive through the roads was like their own personal heaven. Neither wanted to be anywhere else. Octavia paid attention to what roads Lincoln took, but after a while he went into a part of the city she didn't know. A few more minutes and he stopped at a small single story building with a giant butterfly on the door. Once she got her helmet off she could read the name.

"TonDC Butterfly Garden?" Octavia said in wonder.

"I know how much you like them." Lincoln shrugged, trying to diminish how much thought he had put into finding the place. Their website was crap.

Octavia reached onto her toes and kissed him, holding onto his jacket for balance. Lincoln slipped his hands to her back, fingers under her shirt, tickling one of the many butterfly tattoos that dotted her back. Then he took her into the building. There was a spot to hang their jackets and a pamphlet with all the different kinds of butterflies. Not many people were inside, but they all shot glances at the tough looking couple. Octavia didn't even notice them, her eyes wide with wonder as she explored. Lincoln felt his heart warm at the site, and allowed his girlfriend to drag him all around the room, pointing at butterflies so small he could barely see.

Lincoln had stopped to read a plaque near one of the garden decorations when she heard Octavia whisper his name repeatedly. He turned slowly, wondering why there was the sudden need to be quiet. Octavia had the largest grin Lincoln had ever seen her wear, her eyes dancing with glee. Her arms were stretched out. The girl was covered in butterflies. Blue ones. They were on her arms, shirt, legs, boots, clinging to her hair. One had even settled on her cheek. Slowly, so as not to spook the gentle creatures Lincoln took out his phone and snapped a couple pictures.

Apparently there was no need to be quiet and slow, because when Octavia walked towards Lincoln most of the butterflies stayed. The ones that did go into the air fluttered around her. Octavia reached Lincoln and took one of his hands. A single butterfly perched on his fingers. The couple stayed like that until a loud little boy came around the bend in the garden's path. The butterflies all fluttered in the air around the pair for a moment, then took off towards the plants.

"That was so great!" Octavia gave a little squeal.

Lincoln couldn't help it, he bent down and kissed her. In the parking lot Octavia was still shaking with excitement.

"Don't worry. The date's not over yet." Lincoln said as they climbed back onto the bike.

The place Lincoln took her to next Octavia knew very well. Beside the city of TonDC was a forest, and about a half hours walk into it Lincoln had discovered un underground cave. When Octavia slid in her hands knew to find a crevice in the side where they hid flashlights. Clicking it on she discovered Lincoln had changed the cave up. There were still the charcoal drawings of her he had done on the walls, along with other drawings. Still candles in other crevices, and a small collection of books in one corner. Now there was a mattress complete with blankets and pillows, a picnic basket of food, and an old battery powered CD player.

"Lincoln." Octavia breathed.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Octavia." he said.

Octavia turned and reached up to lock her arms around his neck. "I love you too Lincoln."

That night wasn't their first. But it was much more special.


End file.
